


Injured (Version 1)

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han saves Lando.





	Injured (Version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that screen cap from Solo of Han with his arm around an injured Lando.

Lando had his back to Han, having just shot one of the guys they were currently fighting, so he didn’t see the one who was sneaking up behind him with his blaster raised. There was no time to think or shout to warn Lando, so Han fired off a shot, hoping he could stop him. 

He was fairly far off and he’d fired so quickly that he hadn’t really had time to aim well, but he’d done enough. The man had fallen, dead. However, he must have had his finger on the trigger because, as he fell, a shot flew out, straight towards Lando. It hit his arm, causing him to stagger and fall to his knees with hoarse shout. Han knew it could have been worse, if he hadn’t killed the shooter, the blast might have hit Lando in his back which could have been fatal. Still, it looked bad and Han began to run towards Lando, heart hammering in his chest, hoping it had only grazed him. 

Sliding to a halt, dust kicking up around him, Han sunk to his knees next to Lando, who was clutching his arm. His eyes were closed and there was a grimace of pain on his face. Blood was already seeping through his shirt and his hand was clearly not doing much to stop it. 

Reaching out, Han tried to grab Lando’s arm, but in his haste and his worry, he was a little too rough and Lando winced. 

“Sorry. _Sorry._ Just....let me see.” Han said quietly, removing Lando’s hand from the wound as gently as possible.

“I’m fine. It’s not too bad.” Lando muttered, eyes still closed.

Han tried not to flinch, the blast had grazed Lando’s arm but it still looked quite deep and there was a lot of blood. He knew he needed to stop the flow somehow. Lando’s shirt was ripped by the shot and Han tore off the rest of it that was covering his arm. Another wince from Lando, although Han wasn’t sure if it was a wince of pain or a wince about his shirt, and, using the bottom of his own shirt he wiped the wound as best he could, hoping that would do until they could get some bacta on it. He took the extra piece of fabric from Lando’s shirt and wrapped it around his arm, securing it tightly. Pulling the thin scarf from around Lando’s neck, he constructed a makeshift sling. 

“That’ll have to do for now. Let’s get you back to the ship.” He snaked an arm around Lando’s waist and helped him to his feet. 

“Thanks.” Lando had opened his eyes now and was inspecting the wound. “Took me by surprise.”

“Could have been worse.”

“Yeah, nice shooting back there.”

“Sorry I couldn’t get him before he did this.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Han kept his arm around Lando’s waist, holding him close. Awkwardly, he leaned in, placing a brief but firm kiss to Lando’s cheek and fleetingly caressing his side, before pulling back and looking around. It was an affectionate gesture, one that neither of them had done before. They had sex a lot but it was full of lust and fun and excitement. Caring kisses and touches brought on by worry were new. 

Lando stared at Han, “I’m fine, you know.”

“I know.” Han said, glancing sidelong at Lando.

“Although, I _do_  feel a bit...lightheaded.” His voice fell to a whisper and then his knees buckled, causing Han to tighten his hold on his waist. 

“Hey... _oh...._ maybe...should I carry you?” Han’s voice was filled with worry and he looked extremely concerned.

“Carry-? Oh...” Lando burst out laughing. “I was just winding you up.” He straightened up. 

“That’s not funny.” Han blustered but he didn’t remove his arm from Lando and they began to walk back to the ship.

“Would you really have carried me?” Lando asked, an amused expression on his face.

“If I had to.” 

“That’s sweet.”

“It’s not.”

“It is. You _care_ about me.”

Han just rolled his eyes, Lando could be infuriating sometimes. But, damn, he was glad he was ok. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
